Stormstruck: A Batman Fable
by Firaga Bird
Summary: As a storm crashes all around, the cries of a goddess in the throes of her beast's passion will shatter the chains of something ancient. BM/WW. M for sexual content.
1. The Sound and the Fury

**Stormstruck: A Batman Fable**

featuring Batman and Wonder Woman

"The Sound and the Fury"

**Legend: **"speech"**,** _Diana's thoughts _

* * *

"Bruce!"

The passionate cry reverberated throughout the room as the dull sound of rain hummed in the background. The heavy, musky air mingled with moans of ecstasy, and the red-hot desire carried upon those cries seemed to raise the heat more and more.

"O-oh, **Bruce**!"

The voice was music to the ears of any man, violent crescendos of lust and bliss crashing into space. The words exploded from her lips with agony, succulent parted lips of a goddess drowning in sweet honey. Her voice rode the waves of nirvana.

"I can't, I can't take it-!"

A message of submission, of helplessness, but its victim was anything but miserable – and certainly not unwilling. Power filled her maidenhood, entering in naked bursts of dominance, and as her perfect figure shook with a pleasure unrivaled, she begged to be utterly subdued.

"Yes, yes…! Please-ah, ah, oh _please_, ugh! -muh-muh-mo**oore**!"

The walls were shaking from the storm attacking it from both sides, Gaia and Aphrodite competing in intensity. Thunderous screams struck from each one's arsenal – one was sheathed in a brilliant light from heaven, the other shot out from quivering flesh.

"You monster…! You-oh beautiful, beautiful monst-ah! Mm-mmf-mme- Ravage mmeee-!"

A thick layer of mist covered the windows, two opposing forces colliding and forming the sheen of sweat over the glass. Tremors went through the bedposts, and the harsh pounding sound of smacking wood from the headrest could not compete with the Amazon's fury.

"Take me, Bruce! **Take your woman**! Bring me where only **you **can bring me!"

The sound of metal twisting accompanied the growing intensity, the unbearably sticky air approaching its flashpoint. Convergence was here.

"**A*-!**"

The voice choked in its euphoria, as the pulsing of two throbbing bodies silenced all else.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. Every wave of pleasure rippled through the currents of emotion, white-hot passion spreading its potent seed into the welcoming vessel.

Thump. Thump.

"*"

Eyes and mouth wide shut, staring into nothing yet absorbing everything, pointed upwards as accepting of this divine melody as the rest of her trembling being.

Thump. Like a deep drum on the mattress, the dull thudding of speechless pleasure continued for what seemed like an eternity.

Thump… And yet eternity slowly… Thump… surely… Thump… came to an end.

…

…

"…"

Muscles, taut as strings on a violin, finally relaxed as the aftershocks of pleasure subsided, leaving behind an accent of wonder, permeating the maiden's vision with delicate stars. A dull throbbing, not quite as pleasant but just as curiously unfamiliar, pressed against her womanhood. Far away, somewhere too distant to matter, the raging of a storm continued unabated.

But she would pay no heed. The stillness within overpowered them both, and she glowed like gentle harmonies of orange and yellow, stroking absently with her hands the god of her universe. He stared back with those powerful, consuming eyes, his baritone voice growling softly into her chest, claiming what was his without a word. _Indisputably. I am __**his**_.

"…Hera."

* * *

The sound of glass shattering could be heard all over the world. And somewhere, in a place where not even darkness was meant to exist... bells were ringing.

_To Be  
Continued_

* * *

**Update, 11-25-'12: Replaced "fin" with To Be Continued; this story shall be told.**

Oh, man; It feels like ages since I last wrote. I came into this fic with one primary goal in mind: write a sex scene. And not just smutty, distasteful ones. I needed to prove to myself that I had it in me to make something both erotic and meaningful.

Apart from that, I wanted to plant just enough seeds of a story to maybe merit a continuation. It's my first time penning a Batman story, but I've been a fan of his comics for a long time, and more recently I've taken great interest in the "Timmverse". I'd like to write a Hawkgirl fanfic too if I have the chance; she was a personal favorite of mine in JL/U.

Tell me what you think of my little foray into the realm of lust in the review section. Is it any good? Should I keep going? I entrust the continuation of this possible story to my valued readers.

P.S.: Just to be double sure, doing a sex scene is acceptable in , right? I've always been worried that trying to upload something steamy would lead to unpleasant things for me and my poor account.


	2. Eternity in a Heartbeat

**Stormstruck: A Batman Fable**

featuring Batman and Wonder Woman

"Eternity in a Heartbeat"

**Legend: **"speech"**,** _Diana's __thoughts_

* * *

The Amazonian princess blinked slowly. Her mind was still attempting to sort out the intense emotions and stimuli her being had just experienced. Here was a warrior bred to the peak of conditioning, and yet sweat covered her body and her breathing was hard. She felt a warmth emanating from her body as if she was glowing, and heat also touched her from the outside, coming from the muscular form lying next to her.

Meekly, the woman reached a slender arm out and placed her hand on this man's chest. "Bruce," she began softly, unsure of her words. "That was... magical. It was simply indescribable." Her eyes looked up, wishing to meet those of her lover's. In the back of her mind, the princess hoped that she wasn't sounding too awkward to him. _How ironic it must be that an Amazon should__ worry about a man's thoughts of her_, she thought absently, knowing deep inside herself that this couldn't be any further from the truth.

Her gaze was reciprocated, and in her lover's eyes found no trace of condescension or impatience; only warmth. Her heart fluttered. "I have never felt such... pleasure in my entire life," she admitted, feeling her face heating up. "It's like nothing I've ever experienced. Nothing even comes close."

The face she was studying suddenly grew a frown. "I would hope not," the man commented with a deep voice, the soft vibration traveling through the Amazon's arm and up her spine. "You would have lied about this being your first if you did experience something similar."

The woman's eyes shot wide open. "What...?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she shot back an angry glare. "Bruce, how dare you accuse me of lying. I may attract man's attention from time to time, but I've never returned any of those infatuated feelings to anyone else." Her voice began to grow, and the hand she placed on her accuser's chest clenched into a fist. "I am a warrior, but I do not take 'spoils of war'. Do you take me for a two-bit whore, opening my legs to any man for the sake of-..."

Her voice faded when she noticed the man's frown gone, replaced by a playful grin. It must have changed when the princess was fervently defending herself. A short moment of confusion was followed by realization in her eyes. "You were... kidding." She stared blankly at the face of the man who never made jokes and seemed to always take things seriously. _I should be fuming at him; I just made a fool out of myself, and he's to blame._ Instead, the princess lowered her eyelids and halfheartedly smacked her hand into his sturdy chest. "Don't mock me, you puny mortal," she muttered with equal firmness.

"I wouldn't dream of it, princess," the man replied with a hint of amusement in his naturally deep voice, wrapping an arm around his partner's back. "I just couldn't help myself knowing how you'd react." He received a hard glare at that comment, but his grin refused to wilt. "Don't get me wrong; I'm not making fun of your passionate nature. It's one of the things about you I find irresistible."

The Amazon struggled to maintain her anger at the man lying next to her, but her heart wasn't into it to begin with. With a small smile, she conceded. "Nice save, Batman." However, this warrior would not admit defeat just yet. "So, what are the other things?"

The large arm around her back, whose hand had begun to stroke her naked arm affectionately, stopped moving. "Hm?" He seemed to be genuinely surprised at the question. "What other things?"

_A. It seems I have gained the upper hand._ "You mean that you don't find any other qualities of mine that you like?" The woman remarked in mock disappointment. "And here I was almost about to fall in love with such a shallow man."

Upon saying those words, the man's face darkened and he fell silent. His entire body stiffened and even his breathing seemed to stop. The princess' facade slipped momentarily; Bruce never looked at her with such a depressing look before. _It serves him right, though_, she justified in her mind. _Let the great dark knight taste his own medicine_. "Have I hit a nerve, Bruce?" And yet, she felt herself struggle to keep the worry from her voice as she continued her offensive.

There was no response to this last comment, and it finally seemed the Amazon warrior had won the challenge of retorts. There was, however, no joy to be tasted in the victory. _Did I try too hard, perhaps?_ It was a question in the back of her mind. The answer came not from her, but the brooding man beside her when the arm he wrapped around her started to withdraw. The woman's heart sank. _I just did something wrong._

"Bruce, wait," she hastily spoke, a tinge of desperation coloring her plea. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I just said. You know I can't back down from a challenge, and the way you spoke was so-" a tight grip on her arm made her last words get caught in her throat. It was the man's retreating hand, which was now holding onto the arm closer to him. A blink of an eye later and her lover was on top of her, holding her other arm with his free hand and pinning her where they made contact.

The proud Amazon forced down a whimper but could not tear her eyes from his gaze, brimming with a darkness that threatened to drown her soul. "Diana," he began, growling out her name. "Is that how you see me? As the playboy I appear to be when I show my face as Bruce Wayne, caring only about a woman's most interesting assets and disregarding the rest?" _Of course not, Bruce; I only said those things to return your challenge of words._ Diana could not find it in herself to voice this out.

Goosebumps formed all over the maiden's naked body, his voice reverberating through her as if to plant his words into her very core. "I am not a shallow person, and despite rumors to the contrary, I am not the center of my world." Under his intimidating presence, the warrior who valiantly stood against gods and demons felt small.

As if sensing the trembling woman's thoughts, Bruce's gaze softened. He placed a hand lightly on his partner's cheek, the warmth of it causing another wave of goosebumps to form on her body. "...Everything about you," he said.

Diana blinked. "What?" she asked, mildly confused.

"Everything about you makes me go crazy," Bruce finished, gently stroking his lover's cheek. "The satisfying way you laugh at a funny joke, the smile you wear when you've had a good day..." He leaned forward such that his battle-hardened, unclothed figure pressed onto the Amazon's own, his breath tickling her ear. "_Everything_."

A soft moan escaped Diana's lips. With a gentleness no one would expect from such a muscular male specimen, Bruce flicked his tongue to taste his woman's ear, making small circles around her earlobe. "Mmf...!" The innocent maiden cried, taken by surprise by her lover's sudden hunger. She could feel every taste bud brushing against her, moistening her skin where it made contact.

Her earlobe then felt warm all around, and the sensation began one of soft suction. Diana became acutely aware of the fact that it had been sucked into her lover's mouth. Lightning ran down her body, causing a moistness to develop between the woman's inner folds. She sharply took in a breath, arching her back forwards to press hard into her lover's hardness. One solid muscle in particular brushed against her sensitive spot, bringing the warrior to gasp as a wave of pleasure sent her over the edge.

As she fell back onto the mattress, the princess closed her eyes to relish her second delicious orgasm of her life, and of the night. "Great Hera..." was all she could utter in her moment of bliss.

She could hear a voice far away, speaking in an amused tone. "I'm not sure you should be calling out her name in a moment like this." Diana felt her lips curl up into a smile at the thought of the goddess – infamously known for her disdain of secret affairs – casting her gaze at the scene of an Amazon indulging in such immoral pleasures with a man. "The smirk on your face tells me you wouldn't mind that, though."

A warm hand started was stroking her hair when her senses returned. It felt nice, and knowing whose it belonged to made it even better. "That's another thing about you I love." Diana's eyes opened, and she was greeted by a beautiful pair of glimmering eyes. There could be no regrets in those eyes for her, as if she could be completely naked and harbor no embarrassment as long as it was for those eyes only.

An urge suddenly overtook the Amazon princess. "Bruce," she began, turning her whole body to face her lover. "I love you." She continued before the surprised man could form a reply. "I know it in my heart. I will devote myself to you completely from now on. There's no other way I can live my life now." Her eyes flooded with determination, giving her lover a look that would ignore any refusal of this fact. "I love you, Bruce Wayne. I will love you forever."

There was a long moment of silence as the two souls studied the other. The immortal warrior stood resolute, willing away any weakness and doubt in her mind that a better future could exist without this man in her life. Eventually, the knight's gaze softened, and he gave his lover the warmest smile she had ever seen from him. She accepted his smile with awe, and with no small sense of anticipation at his reply.

"Diana... I-"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-

Curse the timing. "Batman," Bruce growled in his 'work' voice, already sitting up and leaving the bed to begin dressing up, "what is it?"

Diana sighed softly, throwing a few less-than mature curses in Greek into the blanket as her partner's watch spoke back to him. "Watchtower to Batman. You sound off, Bruce."

"You caught me at a bad time, Clark," the dark knight retorted harshly. "Now give me a sitrep."

"...Alright. You need to come up here now. I'm calling Wonder Woman after you; this needs both of you."

"Save your breath. She's on her way here as we speak." Bruce threw a sideways look at the woman laying in his bed. For some reason, she found herself blushing. Apparently, a few tweaks were made to her signal watch's geolocation sensors. "I'll bring her with me on the Javelin. Now are you going to beat around the bush, or are you actually going to tell me just what is going on?"

"Bruce," the voice from the watch started darkly. "You're dying."

_To Be  
Continued_

* * *

Made some further tweaks on my "interface". I really do want to make my stories as readable as possible, as well as emphasize the content over the metacontent e.g. story details, legend, author's notes. If you guys spot anything about how I format my work that confuses or annoys you, please tell me.

Oh, and thank you guys very much for the reviews. It's my main driving factor, really. And to those that find my sex scene "poetic", I'm really flattered; hopefully you still enjoy the more conventional language of this chapter.


	3. 1nt3rludE

**Stormstruck: A Batman Fable**

featuring Batman and Wonder Woman

"1nt3rludE"

**Legend: **"speech"**, **_Diana's __thoughts_

* * *

"Run this by me again, Superman."

The sounds of both super-powered and normally gifted personnel going about their daily routine filled the halls of the Justice League watchtower. The whistling of a flying League member could be heard occasionally, most likely rushing into an emergency somewhere in the world. Lights from digital consoles and monitors flashed throughout the orbiting complex, contrasted by the black and starry sky around them. Peering into the wide, meta-proofed glass walls separating the watchtower from the vacuum of space revealed a shimmering blue globe filling a large portion of the visible area.

"Not here, Batman," the figure of red and blue walked briskly forward along one of the hallways. "Let's discuss this somewhere more private." For a moment, the dark knight looked as if he were to hold his ground and force the information out of his companion, but he instead pursed his lips and grunted audibly at him, silently matching his pace.

A third person clad in the finest of Amazonian armor rounded out the group. She wore a mask of nonchalance, politely greeting people they passed by, but stole a few nervous glances from her two friends. _This entire situation is crazy. __We're the __**Justice League**__. Nothing should faze us._ She unconsciously fiddled with her lasso as she walked behind them.

The trip to the tower had been silent. After Clark had uttered those words to Bruce, Diana could feel the atmosphere around her partner cool down considerably, and a few short exchanges later, returned the watch to his utility belt with a stiff arm. After an almost imperceptible pause, he continued to dress up. The Amazon took this as a cue to dress up herself; she would postpone asking him any of the endless questions that had sprung out from her dumbfounded mind.

The sudden change of events was jarring to the female warrior. One moment, she was sharing the deepest level of affection with someone she felt she could entrust her entire being to, and in the next... _No, that train of thought is useless_, she chastised herself. _Clear minds will prevail whatever crisis has fallen upon a member of the League_. Wonder woman looked down and felt a feeling of emptiness fill her stomach. _Upon Bruce_.

"Here we are." Superman stopped in front of an inconspicuous-looking door, which looked the same as all the other doors in the hall. The other two stopped a step behind him as he muttered something in an alien tongue in front of the metal door.

"PASSCODE ACCEPTED," came a mechanical voice in response. "JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBER ZERO-ZERO-ONE, CODENAME SUPERMAN. PROCESSING INTERNAL ENVIRONMENT NOW."

"We should put some resources into speeding up that prep time," Diana quipped, attempting to lighten the dark aura surrounding the group. "Or at least upgrading the A.I. with a better bedside manner."

"Justice League resources aren't meant for non-functional uses, princess," the black clad man growled, no amusement in his voice.

"We'll bring it up in the next meeting, Diana," came the uneasy voice of the other man.

The Amazon sighed, shaking her head. _That went well._ Thankfully, an awkward silence was avoided when the computer voice chimed in.

"PROCESSING COMPLETED. PROCEED."

The door hissed open, leading into what appeared to be a decontamination chamber. Superman entered first, looking back at his companions expectantly. Wonder woman met his gaze and nodded, following him into the small chamber, which was apparently designed to only fit three persons at a time.

"Let's go, Bruce." The darkly attired man narrowed his eyes from behind the cowl as his friend from another world called him to join them, and silently stepped into the room.

Behind him, the door sensed that its occupants had all passed through and proceeded to close itself. "BEGINNING TRINITY VERIFICATION," the same robotic voice said flatly, and the room was filled with a foggy gas and dim red lights. A laser grid scanned the trio methodically and gave off a low hum.

"And I thought the talking was slow," Diana mused, genuinely disgruntled at the heavy and lengthy procedures being carried out. She had been in the private room, and consequently this chamber, only twice previously during the entire lifetime of the Justice League. It was only ever used when a matter of both grave importance and sufficient prep time – a rarity for them – caught one of their attention.

Suddenly, an alarm beep went off. "WARNING," the voice started, "ENTITY CLASSIFIED AS LEAGUE MEMBER ZERO-ZERO-TWO, CODENAME BATMAN, NOT MATCHING DATABASE BLOOD CHEMISTRY BY A SIGNIFICANT VALUE." The Amazon blanched. _**What**__? How is that possible? This man isn't Bruce Wayne?_ "PLEASE PROVIDE ALTERNATIVE SECURITY HEURISTIC FOR INTERIM VERIFICATION." She looked at the mortal being beside her, unsure whether to regard him with utmost concern or wary suspicion.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the system's failure. "Providing personal vocal-textual passcode verification. Standby for voice and phrase analysis."

"STANDING BY. FIVE SECONDS REMAINING BEFORE PURGE. PROCEED." Diana didn't like the sound of the word 'purge', and particularly not when used in conjunction with the time limit of 5 seconds. _Why in Hades did Bruce design such a tight protocol when he designed this room?_ She thought hastily, subconsciously counting down the beeps which signaled the rapidly decrease of time.

Slowly, Batman took a deep breath, before belting out his most menacing growl. "_Let me in. I'm __**Batman**_." His teammates shuddered at his command, even Superman. He never uses that tone of voice at them, no matter how desperate the situation seemed to be, and yet here he was, sounding larger and stronger than the Amazon warrior and the Kryptonian god combined.

"…MANUAL VERIFICATION COMPLETE. WELCome, Bruce," the voice suddenly ended with a very human-sounding female voice, startling the dark knight's companions yet again. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but you gave a 0.000039% deviation from your last recorded genetic makeup. It concerned me."

Diana's eyes widened, barely keeping her jaw from dropping. _How did she, I mean _it_, sound so feminine all of a sudden? She almost sounds... friendly with Bruce_.

"No apologies needed," Batman replied formally, seemingly unfazed by this development. "You're only doing your job. I commend you for being so meticulous about it."

"Thank you, master," the voice chimed, almost with an enthusiastic tone. "I'm glad you are satisfied with my performance. The checks are almost complete. I will open the door in approximately 11.23 seconds. Do find the time to speak to me from time to time, even when it's not maintenance time, alright?"

Subconsciously, Diana's brows furrowed. "That might be soon, _robot_; you're moving a bit sluggish for my taste." She didn't know why she was talking back to a computer, and understood even less why she felt strangely threatened.

"Is that right, Wonder Woman?" There was almost a hint of venom tinging her name when the voice replied. "Perhaps my master doesn't like things fast and direct like you. Maybe he likes to take it _slow_," she – _it, dammit, __**it**_ – emphasized those last words, and just before the Amazon could retort in anger, the sound of a bell rang. "Trinity verification complete: please proceed."

The sound of an opening door hissed into the chamber, and a room opposite the area the group came in from appeared in the wake of the missing door. Batman nodded and stepped inside, followed by Superman, and after a moment's hesitation, Wonder Woman. She shook her head and relaxed her face when she realized she was wearing a scowl. _That was unpleasantly surprising_, she mentally grumbled and quelled any further thoughts on pursuing the matter with her dark suited friend when she saw him and her other companion looking at each other seriously.

Diana quietly took a seat at the triangular table in the center of the spacious room. The place was eerily quiet and remarkably barren. Besides the table and three chairs, now occupied, there was only the monotone chrome of the room's sides that were worth any note. Even the door they came in from unobtrusively melded into the wall as if it weren't there. The atmosphere put the normally vibrant woman in a sullen silence; this room was burdened by the bad memories associated with it, having been used only during times of great distress.

"I guess it's about time to get straight to the point," Clark started, to which Bruce quietly snorted.

"Definitely took long enough." The safety of the room allowed the dark knight a bit more allowance to express himself, although instinct kept him from really bearing his emotions in the open, not even to his closest of friends.

The red and blue-costumed hero ignored the side comment, impressing the utter seriousness of the current situation. "The Trinity Initiative doesn't exist. No one knows of such a space located within the Tower. And yet, at the same time, Trinity is the single most vital area ever developed by the League. It is of such importance that more work and secrecy has been engineered into its construction than all Level-I areas combined. We are only truly safe from all our enemies while in this room.

"Yet we _never _use it. We aren't supposed to. There is too much control to be gained, too much power to be wielded with every second we allow ourselves – fallible creatures, each of us – within a room that absolutely no entity may touch us outside of the entropic death of the universe itself, and with no external balancing force to even try to stop us doing anything we wanted. Trinity is a place of pure evil, brought about only to face the possibility that more unimaginable evils may thwart all our other efforts, and the threat that one of us may eventually accelerate that directly – giving in to corruption – or indirectly..." Kal-El grimly looked his dearest friend straight in the eye at this next phrase, "when the League collapses from the destruction of one of its pillars.

"Bruce, Diana, we've gathered here because a grave matter has come to affect one of us three, and by extension threaten the core of the entire Justice League." In the impenetrable space containing three of the most significant beings to ever exist, something found a way inside through the cracks forming in these creatures' brittle facades.

* * *

Falling at bone-shattering speeds and not but three feet off the ground, an injured bat futilely struggles to flap it's wings and save it's own life. The outcome of its efforts echoed throughout the entire cave, causing a long-dead clock to croak out a final chime.

_To Be  
Continued_

* * *

I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update this, guys. I was meaning to post a release soon after the last chapter was out, but I got horribly stuck with a sex scene I wanted to write very badly into this. Looking at it now, it was already at twice the length of a chapter I've established, and decided to just break the finished one off into this "interim" chapter before the full setup of the story is revealed – the task of the next submission, now.


End file.
